Two days
by Siobhan Cullen
Summary: kind of a sequel to learning to live again


To ILOVEANDYSIXXANDBVBTHEMOST hoping that once again it will put her eyes on the screen. Sorry it took too long.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tw0 days.

Twenty minutes.

One thousand four hundred and forty minutes.

Eighty six thousand and four hundred seconds.

No call.

No message.

Not even a letter or e-mail.

That's why she didn't want fall for someone again, but instead she runs straight to this trap and fall for real.

The thing she thought she had for Mike had nothing to do with what she is feeling for Edward Cullen right now.

Two days, and he is all she can think about. His strong legs and arms, his big hands touching every single part of her body, making her tremble… his firm and muscular chest, hmmm the way it felt under her fingertips, his ass… God she have never seen a better butt then Edward's. His bronze colored hair and for last, the reason way she fell in love for him, his bright green eyes. They are so deep and expressive; she thinks she can see his soul every time she looks at him.

"Hughhh. Stop being such a martyr Bella; you need to get over with this. And fast." She said to herself while getting up to take a quick shower before her interview.

Angela Weber was her best friend and a great agent, because being able to get Avatar Publishers at this time of year was a challenge, but clearly not for Ange.

She was trying to find the other shoe when Ange called.

"Hiya Bells. Are you ready?" asked a soft and happy voice.

"Hi Ange. Yes almost ready. Meet you at Seattle in two hours. How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure but I guess two to three hours, and then we could go out. I missed you." With all this "Edward Case" she didn't even called her best friend. Now she was feeling bad, and would make it up for Angela.

"Yeah. It would be great, a missed you too. I'm leaving now. See you in a few."

The ride was fast with no traffic.

"Bella we're here." Angela was as excited as ever, by her side was Amanda Bryan and a guy with a camera from Avatar Publishers.

"Hi Ange. You look amazing. Hello Amanda it's really a pleasure to see you again." The beautiful blonde near Angela, gave her a dazzling smile before answering. "It's a pleasure to see you again too. We're amazingly honored to publish your next master piece. This is Andrew, he'll be taking a few photos for our website and journal."

"Hi Andrew, nice to meet you too. Should we start now?" Bella asked after Andrew nodded to her.

"Yes we should"

Two and a half hours later…

"Well I think we have the enough. Do you intend to stay in Forks till the book is over?" asked Amanda to Bella

"Yes, I think I will, but after that I really have no idea." She hasn't thought of it yet and with Edward on her mind confusing everything, she couldn't think straight. Angela seemed to notice the internal fight Bella was having with herself and was determined to find out what was happening.

"Ok. Angela, we'll be in touch at least once a week. Bella I think this will afford you a Pulitzer. It's a great story, especially for women. Hope I can be the first one getting to read it at the editor."

"Oh thank you so much for the support. It's really great that you enjoyed the story. I wasn't sure about her when I begun writing it."

"You shouldn't be so insecure. We wouldn't work with you if you weren't the best at what you do. No, Andrew and I still got a few hours driving, so we need to get going."

"Yes I guess. Have a nice road to NY."

"Thank you. I will call you in a few days Angela. Good afternoon to you both." Saying that, she left being followed by Andrew.

Angela decided to go straight to the point; it would be useless to wait for Bella to tell her anything.

"So who is the guy?" Bella jumped from her chair surprised.

"What…"

"Don't even try to hide it from me Bella. I know you. You hate Forks, you only came because you needed to leave NY and it was the first place possible. And now you don't know how long you're staying there?"

"So I couldn't have just enjoyed my life there and decide to stay a little while longer then I thought in the beginning?" Angela knew her too well for her own good.

"No you couldn't and you got a new aura around you Bells. You're eyes are shining, like when you received your first award, with sparkles and everything. You're in love for someone. Really in love I mean. I never saw you this happy when you were with Mike. Ever. So shoot with all the naughty details." She said this last part smiling kindly to her sister of heart.

"Well… I… I … it shouldn't happen Ange. It all started the day I told you I was meeting doctor Carlisle Cullen. After we talked he lead me to the E.R. are so I could leave, when we got out of the elevator he was coming in our direction. I didn't pay too much attention to him, only to his eyes. His bright and deep green eyes. We just stand there, staring to each other till Doctor Cullen calls him. It was his younger son, Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen??" and she begun to laugh

""Yes Ange, Edward Cullen. What's so funny?"

"I met him once at the Seattle Grace Hospital. He was working there because of med school to got credits. He is really cute good choice. But he seemed to me a bit womanizer…"

"I know it, but he says he's tired of one night dates and wants to settle down, it seems I'm the special girl he have been waiting for"

That really chocked Angela. The famous Edward "god like/heart-crasher" Cullen wanting to settle down?

"Oh My God!!! I guess it happens to everybody once in a lifetime. He really did tell you that?"

"Yeah, he did; but I don't know what to do about it. I mean I just ended up with Mike and I don't know if I'm ready for this. What if he is wrong? I can't handle another heart-break, and I really in love with him, so I would suffer a lot more than I did with Mike."

"I understand you Bella. Look at me? Ben was just like Edward and we'll celebrate five years together next month. I wasn't sure about this relation in the beginning too, I just fallowed my heart. Lucky me he was right."

"Wish I could do the same…" if she meant that much too him, he would have called her in those two days. Reading her thoughts Angela asked.

"What do you mean "wish i could do the same"? What's happening?"

"It's been two days since I last talked to him. He's not at his apartment and doesn't answer his phone. He just disappeared. "

"Did you go to his parents or siblings? He works at the same hospital his dad works right?"

"Yes he does, and no I haven't. I talk to Alice, his younger sister, everyday but I don't ask about him. She's a crazier version of you. I love her as much as I love you but she is a little bit too much evasive and shopping maniac. "

"Really? I would love to meet her. You should ask her about him, you know. You're already suffering and I bet it's because of him you haven't called me."

She knew Bella too well.

"I don't know… wait someone is calling me. Hello? Oh hi Alice, how are you? I'm fine. Actually I'm in Seattle right now, with Angela, the friend/agent I told you about. Yeah I think I can make it. Hang on I'll ask her. Angela she wants to know if you want to go out tonight, you could sleep at my apartment and see Charlie tomorrow… please"

"Ok, ok I'll just tell Ben I won't be sleeping home tonight. And I have to reschedule a meeting."

"Yes Alice she can. We'll be there in two hours. Huhuh… ok I'll be waiting for you at my apartment in underwear, for you to play Bella Barbie. Bye, see ya in a few. See? I can't even pick up my own clothes anymore. I have a human dresser just for me, who happens to be in the fashion world. Lucky me huh?"

"Your sarcasm is loateacd better Bells. Yes you're the lucky one. I buy Alice design, the underwear collection is really sexy, and Ben loves them in me. You are a great model to dress up."

"Shut up, don't you dare help Alice dressing me. I have enough with her so don't make it worst, ok?"

"Emm, what if she says no? I mean we only known each other for a couple of months, and she has been heartbroken once for a jackass who didn't give her enough value. She's so insecure about us together… she won't accept It." Emmett couldn't help but laugh at his nervous little brother. He's been bambling for two hours of how mad Bella must be with him and couldn't focus in anything else.

"Calm down Eddie, will ya? You never know what chicks think, don't go assuming you know because you'll be making fool of yourself."

"I can't help it ok? I love her Emm. I know it's too soon and everything but since the day I looked into her eyes, I knew I loved her. She's the one I've been waiting for."

"Then don't let her escape son" said his father entering his old room. He could see how much Bella changed him for the best. "If she means all this to you, don't let her escape. Just be true to her and she will see it."

"You think dad?" he wasn't sure of what to say to Bella yet. For the first time in his live he felt insecure, hopeless.

Esme came to see what her boys were discussing about. Took only a second after looking to her younger son to know Bella swan was the cause to his nervous look.

"Edward honey, you remind me so much of your father looking like this." She couldn't help but smile has, a younger version of Carlisle image invaded her mind. "On the day he proposed to me, god I've never seen more nervous than that. He was always so full of himself…"

"She thought I was sick, it took me 25 min to convincing her of the contrary. I was a womanizer just like you and settling down with your mother was a huge step for me. Good thing she was the perfect choice"

"And now, you're about to make yours. Bella's a lovely young woman and I'm positively secure she loves you as much as you love her. You just need to trust her." It was good to have his family helping him with everything and supporting him through these tough moments.

"Thank you mom, thank you Emm, thank you dad. I really appreciate it. Thanks for being with me."

"Bella, you're finally here!" Alice was overly excited, even for her standards.

"What are you so thrilled about Alice? This is my best friend and agent Angela Weber. Angie let me present you Alice Cullen "Hurricane" Whitlock, the fashion designer you love so much and I fear as much."

"Hey, my work here is to make you look hot. I Angela it's nice to finally meet you, Bella talks so much about you that makes me a little bit jealous." Her pout was so cute that it was impossible not to feel pity for her.

"Nice to meet you too Alice, you don't have to be jealous, I can share her if you want?"

"Yay!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you Angela. We are sooooo going to be friends. Bella showed me a picture of you so, I brought a suit to you too, hope you don't mind."

"Really? OMG I thank you a lot. I love your clothes, especially underwear. My fiancée does anything to be rewarded."

"That's exactly the purpose of them…"

"And I get to be the guy who tries them first. Hi, you must be the famous Angela. I'm Alice's husband Jasper, nice to meet you." The tall blonde guy just came behind Alice with a handful of bags. "The boring part is that I also seem to be the one who carries all the bags"

"Lucky you. Hi, I am Angela, nice to meet you too."

"Here you got baby. Do you need anything else?"

"No Jazzy, that's all thank you. Love you." She gave him a quick kiss "oh you all fit is on top of the bed. Bye."

"Ok I love you too. See you in a few." Saying this he got to his car and left. Alice turned to Bella eyeing her carefully.

"Bella shower, now."

"Going, I'm going. Bossy little pixie."

"Ange, come see if you like the dress I pick for you." On top of the bed were three stunning dress. (the dresses pics are on my profile) "This one it's Bella's. Now, I'm going to tell you something while she's on the shower but it's a secret ok?" Angela nodded "Bella already told you about my brother right?" she nodded again "well, three days ago he and my dad received a call from the Seattle Grace Hospital in Washington to help with a case of a fourteen year girl, because is one of the best neuro doctors in the U.S and dad is the best of them all."

"I know. I met Edward at the beneficence party where your father received the award 2 years ago."

"How I didn't saw you? Anyway, they offered Edward work as chief of the Neurocirurgy Department. It's the same job he has here but he'll be paid a lot more and due to the Hospital fame, this could be really good for his career and everything."

"Wow… this is great. He must be so thrilled…"

"He is."

"Why am I hearing a "but""?

"Bella. She's his "but". If he accepts the offer, he must move to Washington, Bella's here and when she finishes writing her book she'll move to New York again right?" Angela nodded once again and made a sad smile "He really loves her, you know? That's why he doesn't answer her calls. He has been looking for a house near the Hospital and figuring everything out so he could ask her to move in with him."

"WHAT????"

"Shhh, keep it down, will you. Do you think it's too early? Do you think she'll say yes?"

"I don't really know Alice. I mean she loves him too when we talked earlier, she told me she's in love with him, more them she have ever been with anyone. She is insecure of herself. She took a risk with Mike and got hurt; I guess it will depend on how much she trusts Edward not to hurt her like Mike did because it really would kill her. She missed him a lot in these two days and as he didn't call her, she's thinking he may not like her as much as he says he does."

"Stupid brat. I told him to at least call her but he said he didn't want to lie or worry her, so he would make her a surprise."

"Bella hates surprises" said Angela with a knowing smile.

"I told him too, but he's too stubborn; but I know how he missed her too, a lot. I've been helping him. We've chosen five possible houses: three apartments and two cottages (one bigger than other). He wants Bella to have the final decision. I really hope she says yes. I've never seen my brother this happy. Oh, here she comes. Act normal."

"Ok Alice you can have fun now." She sounded annoyed, completely oblivious to the fact that this night out would unforgivable for her.

"Swoom. Now, this will be your underwear for the evening." She said handing her a black lacy thong and matching bra. "Angela this will be yours, it's nothing special since you'll be spending the evening all alone. The "getting laid underwear" it's in this bag. Tell Ben to thank me after, ok? Go bathing while I polish my almost perfect rock. Shush…"

"Yes sir."

"Alice I won't need this getting laid underwear since I'll be sleeping alone too." She was really bad already without this perfect all fit and underwear to remind her Edward's not calling her.

"No you won't. You'll be spending the night with Edward."

"What? Two days without a single word and he's expecting me to spend the night with him?" who does he thinks he is. Leave her for two days without a single word and now expects her just sleep with him?

"Bella calm down."

"No I'm not calming down Alice. Who does Edward Cullen thinks he is?" she was almost crying with anger.

"Bella listen to me. He had a really good reason not to call you, believe he did. I can't tell you what it is because he asked me not to. That's why you'll spend the night with him, so he can explain to you what's happening. Please stay calm."

"What's so important that he couldn't call me for a few seconds?"

"Sorry Bella, but I can't tell you. Please just trust him, and everything will be all right. I promise."

"Ok I will. Just get over with this. Will he be there waiting for us?"

"Yes. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie too. We need to hurry up."

One and a half hour later, three gorgeous women arrived to the Port Angels Private Club.

"Good evening Mrs. Whitlock." The security guy opened them the door. Once they were inside, Bella could only see the most luxurious club she've ever been at, not that she has gone to many… it was full of pretty people, like the one you only see at TV shows and movies. The area she enjoyed more was upstairs, reserved area as said the letters on the doors, with a glass wall showing a very well decorated room with a pretty waiter who was giving Emmett his drinks. Lied on a leather couch was Edward and once he spotted Bella at the stairs Alice was guiding her and Angela, he got up and came in their direction.

"Alice!" Rosalie came behind them in a red and very provocative dress the fit her perfect curves like glove. "Alice, hi."

"Hi Rose. You look stunning."

"Don't I always?" she replied with a smile. "Hi Bella, Edward will freak out once he sees you in this dress. Awsam choice Ali."

"I'm already amazed." Said a calm voice behind them. Bella turned so fast her it made dizzy. "Hi love." His smile was cautions like he wasn't sure which would be her reaction to his sudden presence.

"Hello Edward. How have you been?" she sounded a little bit harsh even though the sadness was also in her voice. Seeing him in front of her gave her the knowledge of how much she missed him these couple of days. He looked more handsome then ever in his black tuxe. "Don't you look dashing…"

"You are just stunning; I have to say I've never seen anything more perfect then you in my live." And then he turned to Alice "Ali, if you ever tell mom I said that, I'll swear to all Gods I know that you're a terrible liar." Even though we was talking to Alice, he couldn't take his eyes from Bella's glorious body in the beautiful dress; it was glued to her skin showing every perfect curve she had, her flat stomach, her perfect and erect nipples and showed just enough of her toned legs. The heels Alice made her wear made her legs look longer and perfect.

"Don't worry Eddie. Oh this is Angela Weber Bella's best friend and agent." This last part she said it pouting.

"Alice I told you I could share her. Alice is just jealous I knew Bella first. Hi. I'm Angela."

"Thank you Ange. This is my stubborn brother Edward; this is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's wife."

"So this is the famous agent. Hi, I'm Emmett. We should leave these two love birds alone. By the way Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You look so hot. If little Eddie here messes up, I know a couple of friends who would sell their heads to spend a few min with you."

"Would you like anything to drink?" he sounded nervous, what would he be nervous about? She's the one who suffered from his absence.

"Gin tonic would be fine, thanks" they went to the bar; as the bar man handed him the drinks, he thanked him and turned once more to Bella hesitantly.

"We could find a quiet place to talk if you want. I want to explain everything to you. I know I need to give you an explanation for"

"You don't need to explain anything to me. You don't owe me anything. I … I understand." With tears begging to fall from her eyes, she decided to leave. She wouldn't handle him telling her the moments they spent together were off. She couldn't…

As she headed to the exit, he grabbed her left hand giving her a sudden spin, pressing her body against his so she could feel the effect she had over him, and kissed her hard on the full pouty lips.

She just melted into his kiss and the tears she was trying so hard to contain, rolled down her cheeks. She felt his pain, his love, his lust his soul in that kiss and gave him also everything she had. Around them people were dancing, screaming talking but when the broke apart, the only they could do was staring at each other's eye.

After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the silence.

"Bella, how can you not see how much I love you? I can you believe I'm fooling with you and that I haven't missed you?"

"How couldn't I Edward? You left two days ago without a single note I didn't know what to think so I came with my own conclusions." He wiped her tears away with is thumb and grabbed her chin, so she would look at him in the eyes.

"I know and I'm more sorry then you will ever know. I truly am. I had to leave to an emergency in Seattle with my father a fourteen year old girl , Selena, had a tumor a very serious one, but gracefully we could remove it all she's still in recovery but will be all right. She has gone to loads of doctors and they all gave her two to four years of live."

"Oh God" she was shocked and feeling bad for being puckish when other people's life were in Edward's capable hands.

"It's ok. We had non-stop work these two days but she's mostly alright now. To distract her I've been telling her about you. She asked every doctor and nurse in the room to tell her about finding their soul mate, so she wouldn't die without knowing what it meant. She wants to know you by the way." He was smiling at the shocked look on Bella's face.

"Really? I would love to."

"Good, but it's not that I wished to talk to you about. It's something serious and really good I think."

Now she was curious.

"What is it then?"

"This is not the place for it. Why don't we enjoy our evening together and will talk about it tomorrow? I promise I'll explain everything."

"Ok. Let's dance then." She had already forgive him but it didn't meant she make it easier for him. For know she would enjoy the evening they had together, and kiss him as much as she could but tomorrow they would talk.

As the night went on, they danced, kissed talked to some of Edward's friends.

When they went to the VIP room Edward groaned.

"What Edward?" Rosalie asked but was Emmett who answered the question.

"You see the blonde guy asking for a drink? He's been checking on Bella since she got here."

"You two must have had too many drinks." Said Bella laughing.

"Love, just because you don't see yourself clearly, doesn't mean other people won't."  
"Especially men" said a smiley Jasper.

"I thought you were the mature on Jasper. Let's go dance girls and then can we go home Edward?"

Even though she didn't, he noticed the way she called his apartment "home". Maybe it was because of the drinks she had but it made him smile and say a wonderful "Yes" to her.

The guys were in the VIP room watching their women and Angela on the dance floor.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off Bella and when he saw the guy who was staring at her getting up and going to were the girls were dancing he groaned again and made a move to get up from his chair. Seeing this Emmett grabbed him on the shoulders pressing him to his chair.

"Calm down Edward. Let her handle with him, if he doesn't stop then you can go but first let her handle it. Trust her."

"I do, it's him I don't trust."

On the dance floor…

"It's getting too hot in here" said Angela.

"Huhuh. I'll get a bottle of fresh water to us. I'll come back in a sec." said Bella and went to the bar.

"How can I be useful to you Mrs. Cullen?" the bartender asked her the men new her as Mrs. Cullen, it was an odd feeling being called like that.

"Yes, I'd like four bottle of fresh water please."

"Just a moment please. Here's your water.

"Thank you. You can put"

"May I offer you a drink beautiful?" she turned around to see the blonde guy Emmett said was staring at her.

"No thank you, my boyfriend took care of it already."

"You mean Edward Cullen? You're staling yourself by staying with him, I must warn you."

"And with you I wouldn't? Thank you for the warning, but I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Now if you'll excuse me, my girl friends are waiting for their waters." She turned her back to him so, he grabbed her by the waist pressing her body him.

"Whatever he gives you, I can give you so much more sweetie, and you only need to dump him." WHAT??? Who was he thinking she was?

"How dare you insulting me like this by comparing me to those sluts you're used to? Do you know who I am? Clearly you don't ready but I can clarify you. I'm Isabella Marie Swan a writer, last year I wrote three best-seller and this year I'll be getting a Pulitzer award so I can a secure you I have enough money to live very well and don't need Edward Cullen's. Just another thing, my father is the chief of the Forks police department and he taught me a few moves to handle with gits like you when they try to get closer to me then I would let them. Like this one." Saying this, she grabbed his hand on her waist and twisted it along with his arm and body, throwing him to the floor. People started laughing and Alice, Rosalie and Angela approached her with Edward, Emmett and Jasper, who abandoned the VIP room as soon as the guy grabbed Bella's waist, right behind them.

"Bells are you alright?" the three girls asked at the same time.

"Are you hurt?" asked a worried Edward.

"No guys, I'm fine." The bar tender brought her a glass of water since the bottles she had were now on the floor. "Thank you" she said to him and turned to Edward "I'm fine love no sweat." In the mean time Emmett grabbed the guy on the floor by the back of his shirt and took him outside.

"I'll come back in a minute." He was too angry to say anything else so he followed Emmett.

"Don't you dare to show up in front of me, my brothers or our girls again or I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of you fucking life." Said an angry Emmett.

"You don't even get to put an eye on her or I will kill you, she is MINE and you better pray she hasn't got a single scratch." Edward warned him.

"She doesn't, you saw her, she was great and he won't be able to use his arm for a while. Let's get inside."

Inside Jasper had already fixed everything and people were having fun again. The girls were in the VIP room laughing at Bella's performance. Edward grabbed her hand so she could be sitting on her lap and kissed her temple.

"You were amazing love. I should have been there protecting you."  
"Thanks, but I'm glad you didn't."  
"Bells when I tell mike about this he'll freak out. A girl filmed with her sell and I asked her. I'm sure the famous best-seller Isabella Swan kicking a bloke butt we'll be all over the internet. And since you're here I'll be there to handle everything with the press."  
"Thank you Ange, you're the best."  
"Don't worry at the end on the month you show me how grateful you are." She added with a sassy smile making everyone laughing.

"I want to go home Edward." Bella told him smiling.

"Ok love. We'll see you tomorrow. We could meet for lunch?"

"Yay lunch seems fine, have fun you two." Said Alice with an ear to ear smile on her face. "Ange we'll go with me and Jazzy, don't worry Bella we'll take her to your apartment.

"Thank you Alice. See you tomorrow"

The ride to Edward's apartment was quiet; occasionally he would take the hand he was grabbing to his lips and kissed it lightly or place soft touches through her legs and waist.

"I've missed you a lot Bells" he said once they were in his big living room area.

"I…" of course she missed him too, so much it hurt but he was the one who left without a single note right?

"What? Please tell me."

"I've missed you to Edward, a lot. In the beginning I didn't want to admit it but it hurt like hell, not being with you, not waking up next to you. I… I guess I got used to it. But then you left and didn't warn me… I… I guess you made me believe you didn't want me that much or you…"

"Don't ever doubt my love for you Isabella. I promise tomorrow, well today anyway in a few hours, I'll explain everything to you and I hope once I do it, you'll forgive me. But for now I just want to be with you. Please?"

"All… All right."

"Do you want anything?" he asked with a big smile across his face.

"I just need a hot shower and then I want to lay down a little bit" she was tired by all the dancing and a hot shower would be relaxing.

"Come then, I'll get everything ready for you." He said as he led her to the main bathroom. He turned the hot water on and turned to face her. "The toals are on the left drawer. Just let me know if you need anything ok?"

"Ok. Could you help me here with the dress?" once he had zipped down the éclair, he got the sight of lace. Black lace, just the way he liked it. Touching Bella's ivory skin making her even more appealing if that was possible.

She noticed the look in his eyes, the way he was staring at her bra. Alice made sure he would. When he moved away from her, she grabbed his arm.

"Care to join me?" she said blushing in a deep red. He only smiled and leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'd love to" He said once their lips parted.

Instead of taking her to the shower, he decided to satisfy a little bit of the lust he was feeling.

Briskly he finished unzipping her dress and let him fall to the bath floor. He couldn't take the eyes of her as the dress kept falling almost in slow motion revealing her glorious body covered only by the lacy bra and matching thong. After what seemed like hours, she stepped out of the dress and looked hungrily at him. She could see the lust increasing as he looked more and more at her body, like the bulge that was forming in his pants.

Not being able to handle it any more, he pushed her roughly to the wall behind her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Only two days without her could make him feel the hunger he was feeling right now. She helplessly tried to take his suit out but he had her body so tightly pressed against his, it made it impossible to take anything from him. Once he looses her a tiny bit so he could kiss her collarbones, she undid his buttons shirt dropping her to the floor. She let a soft moan when he kissed the soft spot behind her ear, but as he bit her hard on the neck, she arched her back pressing her now wet center to his growing erection trough his pants causing him to hiss in pleasure. God she missed that sound, unbuttoning his pants, she released his member from the boxers as he got rid of his shoes, boxers and pants.

"Don't tell Alice I haven't taken the time to properly appreciate her work, k?" he said as he took her bra and let it fall to the floor.

"You don't hear me complaining" she answered with a smirk and a loud moan as he kissed her naked breasts and bit her hardened nipples, while his hands were removing the lacy thong. Once they were both fully naked, he kissed her mouth again drinking her, savoring every bit of her and moan loudly to her mouth when he felt her hands going up and down trough his erection. She only smiled buy seeing the king of effect she had on him.

When she felt a drop of liquid fall to her hand she took it to her mouth to taste _him. _

"Hmmmmm. You taste sooooo good Edward." He couldn't stop looking. His sweet Bella tasting him this way and enjoying it, he was so turned on he thought he would explode. "Can I taste more of you?"  
What???? It was ecstatic, the idea of Bella giving him a blowjob.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." He said not really sure of his words. All he wished was to feel her mouth around him.

"But I want to. Even though it's the first time I'll do it." She said looking right into his eyes so he could see that she meant it. After he gave her a little nod she put her knees on the floor. She looked at his member for a few seconds before taking it in her hand and put a soft and sweet kiss on the head. He trembled so hard he thought he would come into her face the moment her lips touched him. Enjoying the reaction he gave her, she opened her mouth and put his erection into her mouth. He was too big for her but, whatever she couldn't put in her mouth, she grab with her hand and begun moving up and down.

Without notice it, Edward was trusting to Bella's mouth in a slow pace. When she felt him shuddered and hissing loudly, she increased her pace till he came hard on her mouth and chest.

Remembering about the shower he took her inside the tub under the hot water to clean all the mess he created.

Once she was cum free he put some bath gel to his hands and begun washing her with small circles around her neck, breasts moving down to her flat stomach… when he was near her throbbing center she moaned and kissed him pressing body to his. Ending with her torture, he rubbed it again and again until he felt her shuddered. She came hard on his hand screaming his name like a prayer.

When he penetrated deep inside of her, he felt complete again, like coming back home after a tiring day. She closed herself around her now wet and warm shelter once again. Letting him feel her so completely like none ever could. As he came for the second time, exploding inside of her she felt home, in a way she didn't for the last days.

After the shower, they went to bed; Bella lay on Edward's chest breathing his fresh smell. He was making small circles on her back with his hands and placing soft kisses to her hair.

All he could feel was her, her touch, her fragrance… and everything else that gave him the confirmation that the decision he made was the right one, the only one.

He could've said so many things to her in that moment, so many beautiful words about his feelings. All of them seemed to vanish once she lifts her head and brought her lips to his kissing him softly. He made all the effort to put everything he wanted her to know about how he felt for her. His love, his hope, his joy… everything he felt and moaned in content when he felt that she was making the same thing.

Looking deeply into her eyes he told her with everything he had.

"I love you Bella, never doubt it. Never." She looked to him to see all he meant reflected on his eyes. What else could she expect? So she did the only thing possible at the moment. Smiled sweetly to him saying

"I know, now, and I love you too Edward."

She laid her head on his chest once more and almost instantly fall into a deep sleep.

"Now, explain everything. Please." Said Bella on Edward's bed; he woke her up with breakfast in bed.

"Ok. So like I've told you yesterday, Selena was almost dying, she and her parents had lost all the hopes, but a friend of my dad told her to call him. He called the Seattle hospital to ask for their permission to make a not very common and dangerous cirurgy. They accepted after Selena's parents agreed even knowing the risks. As one of the best in my area I also was invited. Everything was made very fast because we didn't had much time to remove the tumor; but we did and now I have to take you to Seattle to meet Selena. There's another reason I want take you to Seattle." He paused what if she said no?

"Tell me Edward."

"Bella, I love you more than anyone I've ever met. I could see myself with you in five or ten years. I wouldn't be afraid of aging with you by my side. Bella will you move in with me?" move in? So soon? God for a few seconds she thought he was proposing to her. But moving in together? They barely knew each other. True she loved him more then she had ever loved Mike but…

"Why now? Why Seattle?"

"They made me an offer, or better re-made me the offer. They've been making the same offer since my first inter year there actually. They've changed some things making more difficult for me to not accept it. So I'll have to move, it'll be impossible to make this travel every day. I want you to come with me."

What could she say to him? She was afraid to risk hurting herself once again?

"Edward… I…"

"I know it's too early Bella. I understand that after everything you've been trough with Newton you don't want to risk suffering again and I don't blame you. But I'm not him Bella. I could never hurt you like that at least not intentionally and if I did without meaning to I'd make everything in my power to make up to you. I'm not asking you to marry me Bella, not yet anyway. You have your house here and in New York you could came back anytime you wished. All I'm asking you is a chance to myself to you. You could get to know each other more and it'd be a step forward in our relationship."

She wanted it to since the first day he kissed her she wants to have a relation with him.

"I want to move in with you Edward. I love you."

"I understand if you're not ready B… wait did you said yes?" she only gave him a small nod with her head and kissed him. It was a kiss feel of love, sweet and tender.

"I love you Edward Cullen, more than anything in this world."

"Oh Bella thank you, thank you. I promise that I'll make the happiest woman on earth. Don't be mad ok, but I kind of selected a few houses for us."

"You bought us a house already? How did you know I would say yes?" how could he…

"No I didn't know. That's way I only asked the real state to let us see. I've five selected for us to pick."

"You thought in everything."

"Only because I want us to be happy together. I love you."

"I love you too."

They just say in bed all day cuddling together, talking about the new beginning of their lives. Together. As one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------***----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wrote the end in a little bit of rush and its not exactly what i meant it to be, but here goes nothing .

All the pics to the clothes and lingerie are on my profile


End file.
